In semiconductor industry a variety of processes are utilized for manufacturing electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, memory chips, sensors, and the like. Besides this, it may be desirable to develop fabrication processes for batteries, e.g. thin film batteries, using similar fabrication techniques as they are used in semiconductor industry. Current thin film deposition techniques may allow fabrication of functional layers forming a battery, or forming a rechargeable battery in thin film technology. In general, an electronic circuit being formed on a wafer or a substrate may be designed space saving, such that the electronic circuit may consume as less space on the surface of the wafer as possible or as desired for a specific design of the circuit resulting in a more efficient manufacturing process and/or an increased yield.